Episode 13 (2 April 1985)
Episode 13 of EastEnders was broadcast on 2 April 1985. It was written by Michael Robartes and directed by Matthew Robinson. Characters In order of appearance: Synopsis Mark tells Pauline and Arthur that he doesn't have to be in school until the afternoon as the new science lab is being opened by some toff. In the Square, Pauline and Saeed ask after Ethel following her ordeal with Nick. She is wheeling Willy around in her trolley because Nick threatened him too. She speaks to Lofty and he reminds her she still owes him £20 from the 'Golden Circle'. Naima is sick of doing Saeed's washing by hand and takes it to the launderette, where she complains to Pauline about her parents and her arranged marriage. She goes back to the shop where she tells Saeed he is dull. Den tells Lofty he needs to go on the books or stop working at The Vic - Lofty's not happy as that means he will have to stop signing on. Saeed comes in and buys his first ever beer. In the café, Mark makes it clear that he doesn't approve of Michelle and Kelvin's friendship. Ethel tries to get Dr Legg to join her 'Golden Circle' - he gives her £20 and rips up the letter to end it all. When he learns that the money is for Lofty, he takes it back and tells Ethel he will give it to Lofty. A drunken Saeed moans to Den and Lofty about Naima. Ethel visits Mary and tells her about a sewing job she's seen advertised. She offers to look after Annie while Mary goes to make inquiries. Saeed is ranting at Lofty about how he was born within the sound of the Bow bells, and therefore he is a Cockney - Lofty disagrees on the basis that Saeed is Asian. Ethel tells baby Annie that it's not fair that people like Mary can have babies when she never had one. Saeed is getting more rowdy - singing 'Maybe It's Because I'm a Londoner' - he interrupts Den on the phone to Jan, agreeing to a holiday. He collapses in the bar and Lofty fetches Naima to take him home. Pauline visits Pete and Kathy, and they tell her Ian was asked to bake a cake for the ceremony at school. Pete makes some jokes, then says he doesn't want his son poncing around in a frilly apron. Mary gets home and finds Ethel and Annie gone - she hammers on Ethel's door but gets no answer. Continuity This episode marks the first Duff Duff for Mary Smith. Dot Cotton is referred to by name for the first time by Ethel. Zara Posener was not credited for this episode. Willy and Roly both appear in this episode. Locations * 45 Albert Square * Albert Square * Bridge Street Market * First 'Til Last * Bridge Street Launderette * The Queen Victoria * Al's Café * 1a Albert Square * 23b Albert Square * Pete and Kathy's flat Credits Gallery File:Ep13MichelleKelvin.jpg|Michelle and Kelvin in the café. File:Episode013DuffDuff.jpg|Episode 13 Duff Duff. Category:1985 episodes